


Sleigh Ride

by Mikleohno



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Sormik Advent Calendar 2018, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sormikadventcalendar2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 20:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17148674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikleohno/pseuds/Mikleohno
Summary: For the 2018 Sormik Advent Calendar. My theme was "Troika." Merry Christmas!





	Sleigh Ride

Mikleo had slept through most of the evening drive. He was thankful, for that fact. Sorey had kept himself awake through the long drive by blasting carols on the radio, joyously singing along the words he did know, huh-ing and mumbling the words he did not. It annoyed Mikleo to no end in a way he couldn’t keep a smile off his face. Yet somehow, through the cacophony, he found sleep.

The sun had long since set by the time they arrived at the cabin. The sky was strangely illuminated by the reflection of moonlight on well plowed snow. He remembered the gentle stop of the car, Sorey’s announcement of their arrival before his car door opened and he was led out.

His first instinct was to shiver, blinking tiredly at the sights. The Elysian mountainside was much colder than Ladylake this time of year. Tall pine trees huddled the area as far as the eye could see. The snow must have had some kind of dampening effect on the air; the quiet was surprising, almost deafening.

“This way,” said Sorey, gently breaking the silence, guiding Mikleo on sleepy legs. They entered the small wooden cabin together, fumbling and laughing in the dark to find light switches together, marvelling at the coziness of the getaway they had secured. It would be nice to celebrate the holidays together, just the two of them, away from all the commercial hubbub that the holiday season had become.

“Go check out the bedroom, I’ll get our luggage.”

It was the last thing he remembered Sorey saying before he collapsed on the large oak-framed bed, primped and prepped with thick flannel sheets for their arrival.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Wake up!”

Mikleo’s eyes flickered open, instantly reeling from Sorey’s grinning face so close to his.

“Good morning,” said Mikleo. “Why’re you up already?”

“It’s Christmas morning! Time to open presents!”

Mikleo grumbled, pushing his head back into the pillow. “We said no presents this year, Sorey. No commercialized holiday stuff.”

“I know, I know, but I couldn’t resist.”

A carefully wrapped package in silver and blue paper was shoved in his face. Mikleo grumbled again before sitting up.

“You shouldn’t have,” he said dryly, quirking an eyebrow.

“Come on, open it!”

Mikleo narrowed his eyes and grumbled once more before carefully picking at the taped corners, freeing the box from its wrapping. He lifted the top of the white box to find a coat, fluffy and red with white trim with an attached, equally fluffy hood. The coat was adorned with silver buttons down the front and pale blue pockets.

It was then that he looked up at Sorey and noticed he was wearing a similar outfit; a red fuzzy hooded coat with white pom-poms down the center, complete with matching floppy hat. The Shepherd’s Symbol of old was emblazoned on the front of his hat. Mikleo blinked several times in surprise.

“Do you like it?” asked Sorey with pleading eyes.

An apostrophe formed at the corner of Mikleo’s mouth.

“Sure,” he said unconvincingly. “It’s great.”

“Ah, I’m so glad!” he said with a breath of relief. “Go ahead, put it on!”

Mikleo pursed his lips before pulling the coat from its box, swinging it over his shoulders. He found it to be made of an extraordinarily soft material, pleasant against his skin on the cold winter morning. He smiled, buttoning the front and clasping the golden belt. It fit snug against his slim waist. He ran his fingers down the fur lined trim, admiring the craftsmanship.

“It’s soft,” he said. “And warm. Thank you.”

“Don’t forget the rest!” said Sorey, holding up a large green plaid bow. He heard a faint jingling sound. Before he could protest, Sorey was already attaching the bow around his neck. He looked down, noticing the large golden bell secured to the front. He opened his mouth to comment, finding a pressure on his head as Sorey placed a headband behind his ears. He reached up to find soft, felted protrusions - ears. And antlers.

He winced, looking up and meeting Sorey’s glittering, smiling emerald eyes. He felt himself melting at the expression. If it made Sorey this happy, he would endure.

“You look great,” said Sorey. “Very festive!”

He moved closer to Mikleo, pulling him into a hug and nuzzling against his neck. Mikleo reached an arm around him to tighten their embrace.

“I love it,” said Mikleo. “Thanks for thinking of me.” He ran his fingers down the nape of Sorey’s neck, tangling in Sorey’s soft chestnut hair. He spoke, wistful. “I’m sorry I didn’t get you a gift. I guess I was gullible to believe you would listen to me this year.”

Sorey moved back. He lifted Mikleo’s hand to his mouth, gently pressing his lips against the adamantine ring on his ring finger.

“You’re all I want,” said Sorey, lifting his eyes.

Mikleo felt the blush rising in his cheeks.

“You big sap.” He couldn’t help the smile growing across his face. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
Together, they built a fire in the fireplace. Sorey was eager to show off his survivalist skills placing the logs in a superfluously efficient pattern, while Mikleo prepared a hot cocoa on the stove. He cozied up next to Sorey, handing him a mug of the steaming drink, topped with an excessive amount of whipped cream.

“This is nice, right?” asked Sorey. “Just the two of us.”

Mikleo hummed in agreement, scooting closer to Sorey. Sorey wrapped his arm around Mikleo, allowing them to snuggle just a bit closer.

It was then they heard a knock at the cabin door.

Sorey frowned before standing, unwinding his arms from Mikleo. “I’ll check who it is.” He moved to the door and opened it.

There stood a man in a parka, holding a clipboard. Behind him, three horses attached to what appeared to be a sleigh.

“Mikleo Rulay?” he asked.

“That’s me,” said Mikleo, standing.

Sorey turned back to Mikleo.

“Expecting someone?”

Mikleo cracked a smile. “You really don’t think I’d be gullible enough to not get you a gift.” Mikleo met the man at the door and signed the clipboard where indicated. “Get your shoes on. We’re going for a sleigh ride.”

Mikleo was sure from Sorey’s expression that he just might burst from joy. His cheek-to-cheek smile was so wide his eyes were nearly closed.

“We really get to ride? Oh this is so cool! Thank you Mikleo!”

Within minutes they were seated in the sleigh attached to the troika, the driver seated before them. The three white and brown horses pulled the sleigh, the driver holding the reins. Mikleo nuzzled up beside Sorey, snow softly crunching below them, the large bell around his neck gently jingling. The snowy landscape passed beside them, snow covered trees speeding by. The driver was to take them on a circuit around the mountainside, encircling a frozen lake then near the ruins they would be visiting over the next few days.

“What gave you the idea for a sleigh ride?” asked Sorey.

“Back when we saw the goblin cart in the museum,” said Mikleo, with a soft laugh in his throat. “The way you lit up when you saw it was like nothing else. I wanted to capture that magic again.”

Sorey sheepishly grinned.

“I just think they’re cool,” he said softly. He smiled, the apples of his cheeks and tip of his nose red from the cold. A snowflake caught in his eyelashes.

“Nerd,” said Mikleo, smiling.

“You married this nerd, nerd.” Sorey laughed and pushed his cold nose against Mikleo’s neck. Mikleo yelped and squirmed as Sorey chuckled in delight. Sorey tapped against the bell attached to the bow around Mikleo’s neck, earning a soft jingle.

“I know. And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Mikleo lifted his chin. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” said Sorey. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.”

They leaned in for a kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
